万神纪 (Wàn Shén Jì)
and |singers = Xingchen |producers = Haixianmian (compose) * T-L-S (arrange) * Xiejiao Jiaozhu (lyrics) * Na Lan Xun Feng (tuning) * Irecorder, Huduoduo (mixing, mastering) * Sigujun (drums, music director) * NekoLoco (video, visual arts director) * Ninglu Lemon (erhu, title inscription) * Linmeng Melon, Yuanban Maiya (pipa) * Tianqi Qinglang (bamboo flute) * Mohu Qiangwei (guzheng) * Shuiwu Yuexuan (bass) * litterzy (electric guitar) * Haiya, INxico, Zhuzi, Kula Mian Taigong, Amo, Hong Hai'er, DOM (illustrators) * Kris (English translation) |links = }} Background "Deities of Cathaysia" is an original song featuring Xingchen and was first showcased at the 2017 bilibili New Year Gala. It was officially uploaded to bilibili and YouTube on February 10, 2017. The song tells the tales of cultural heroes in Chinese mythology. The PV showcases the following VOCALOIDs and concepts as cameos in the ending: Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya, Mo Qingxian, Zhiyu Moke, and Zhanyin Lorra. This song exceeded 100,000 views on bilibili within a day and exceeded 100,000 views on YouTube. In February 2017, this song reached 1 million views on bilibili and became the first Xingchen original song to achieve this number. Succeeding versions Lyrics Chinese = |-| Official English = Translated by Kris. Vast clouds in my breath Boundless dust on my fingers I go through five thousand years Bright eyes are opened in the beginning of chaos Pangu splits apart Heaven and Earth with a swing of giant axe To extend the territory to seek an audience with the Three Sage Kings The Emperor of Heaven collects classics in Lang Huan Palace How many chapters throughout the ancient China Tree Roumu in the Eastern Heaven and Dragon Zhulong in Mt. Zijin warms up the hearts of Chinese nations Houyi pulls back the cord to shoot the Sun Whatever a boundless ground cannot be out of heroes' sight Suiren uses the light of stars into fire to shine the country Shennong tastes hundreds of herbs and drinks water from thousands of rivers Nuwa chops off feet of the huge turtle Ao to set up the foundation of the nation Now still it is my straight spine In chaos Chiyou fights against Huangdi He dead in the battle however his brave soul still guards the country Glede as flag Huangdi rides chariot to the battlefront On the ninety-thousand-acre-plain I am the one to begin the Age of Pantheon I visit several mountains and pass by painted walls get to classics of inscriptions drink up Heaven and Earth with heat in the throat Xingtian dances with Ganqi in Mt. Changyang Goddess of the Empyrean live in the Heaven Red carp jumps through the Dragon Gate Cangjie creates characters to civilize the world Goodness always dies fast Quyuan dreams of returning to Xiangjiang River He is remembered from generation to generation The melodious sound of lyre holds Goddess Luo and God River spellbound is the jade pendent still in Luoyang? Huge waves crash nosily on the vast Donghai Sea Nezha rides on hot wheels in the center of lotus Leizhenzi is appointed the General due to his braveness Yunzhongzi climbs over the clouds to realize time really flies King Wen dreams of white tiger entering his room in the dead of night Magpies fly to show the appearance of a wise king Every deity bows to Jiangziya and call him the King He is the one to start the Legend of Deification How far away has Xihe's Golden Car left? Where is Wangshu riding the Moon to? I have been up to the Milky Way And down to the desert But who to sing out the story in Twelve Towers During generations of gods the hardship is twisted into cloisters After thousands of years It becomes into wrinkles of my hands The history of heroes develops in the red painted Hall Also in this groundless world As well as light of stars to shine brightly Who is raising whips to open the new era in Cathaysia Huge waves crash nosily on the East China Sea Who is on the front list of Legendary of Deification Passing by Kunlun Mountains To warm the wine in the pot I write down and recite many classics with drunkenness I read thousands of books to live a legendary life traced back to five thousand years let me name myself as "the Hero of Cathaysia" Derivatives Blossom |producers = ochre Zheshi |links = bb 8607957 |categories = UTAU cover}} External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Songs featuring Xingchen Category:Self-covers